Wild Horses
by hanabob
Summary: Sheelagh and Des story. Violence inc. Sheelagh's in trouble but will Des be her knight in shining armour?
1. Chapter 1

Sheelagh sat at the end of her bed hunched up and shaking. Blood was pouring out of her nose and tears were staining her face as she sat there basically waiting for more.  
"SHEELAGH, you stupid slut where are you? GET HERE NOW. WHERE'S MY SHIRT I NEED MY SHIRT COME HERE NOW YOU STUPID SLUT"

Sheelagh heard his heavy feet coming pounding up the stairs. She was scared, really scared now. She knew she was going to get hit again. Why? Why would he do this to her? What had she done to deserve this? She'd always been loyal to him and she'd given him 3 beautiful children. Before, his excuse was the drink and he didn't mean it. But he wasn't drunk this morning. Why?

"SHEELAGH" he shouted as he came into the room. "WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME? WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE GET UP COME ON GET UP."  
"I'm sorry Patrick I was just erm i was just..."  
"COME ON SPIT IT OUT OR I'LL SPIT IT OUT FOR YOU"

Patrick hit her round the face and she fell to the floor in tears and clutching her face.  
"Ow," she sobbed.  
"I'm sorry," said Patrick, "You know I wouldn't do it if you didn't make me"  
"Ow," she sobbed again.  
"COME ON GET UP IT DIDN'T HURT THAT MUCH"  
Patrick pulled her up to her feet and Sheelagh still held her face. He looked her up and down and then pushed her to the door saying;  
"GO AND IRON MY SHIRT SLUT"  
Sheelagh hit her head on the door and started crying again.  
"STOP CRYING, YOU'RE PATHETIC. GO AND IRON MY SHIRT"  
He pulled her to her feet again and this time opened the door and pushed her out of it. Sheelagh got back her balance and quickly ran down the stairs. Her mouth was bleeding as well as her nose now and the tears were running into the blood. The taste in her mouth made her feel sick so as she got into the kitchen she spat into the sink. Unfortunately, Patrick saw.  
"You disgusting woman."  
He was really quiet and sincere and it scared her. She could cope when he was screaming and balling but not when he was like this.  
He swung to hit her but as he did he knocked the iron over making it burn the carpet.  
"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE NOW"  
He hit out again this time slapping her in the same place as before making the mark stand out more. Sheelagh fell to the floor again.  
"GET UP AND IRON MY SHIRT"  
Sheelagh did as she was told and picked up the iron on her way up. She ironed the shirt and held it up to him.  
"Do it again, there's a crease"  
"What? Where?"  
"I SAID DO IT AGAIN SLUT."  
He hit her again but she stayed standing hard and cold. She'd had enough now, she may have deserved it at first but not now she thought to herself.  
Sheelagh ironed the shirt and handed it to him. He put it on and went. As soon as she heard the door click, she fell to the floor and sobbed into her hands.  
"Why me?" she cried, "Why me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later and Sheelagh was just on her way to the station to start her shift. She still had the mark on her face and she was starting to get a black eye from when Patrick had hit her the night before. She wasn't worried about what people would say, she'd had plenty of time to think up a story.

The gossips started the minute Sheelagh stepped her foot through the door,  
"What's happened to Sheelagh?"  
"Have you seen Sergeant Murphy she looks awful?"  
"Looks like Serge has been getting a bit of a beating."

Sheelagh just wanted to shout "SHUT UP" but she held it together and just tried to keep her head down. The first person to have the guts to say anything to her was Gina Gold,  
"Erm, Sheelagh?" she said at the end of the briefing, "Can I have a word?"  
"Er, yes maam, sure"

Gina took her into her office and firstly told her to sit down.  
"Right well, Sheelagh how are you?"  
"Erm, fine thanks maam."  
"You sure? Everything going well at home with Patrick is it?"  
"Yes fine, why? What do you mean?"  
"Just concerned that's all, I mean no arguments or anything?"  
"No, not really maam"  
"Oh, erm, well..."  
"Look maam, I know why I'm here so lets stop beating around the bush and I'll save you some embarrassment. Patrick has not been abusing me; I just walked in to an open kitchen cupboard door this morning that's all. I'm fine and it was my own, stupid fault. Patrick and I have our fair share of arguments but he would never hit me," lied Sheelagh.  
"Right, ok, well if you ever need to talk you know where I am ok?"  
"Thanks maam, I'll bear it in mind"

Sheelagh went outside to find Des waiting for her by the car.  
"You ok? Where've you been" Des said as he got in the car.  
"I'm fine. I've been to see the inspector."  
"Oooh someone's been a naughty girl" mocked Des laughing.  
"Don't Des, I'm not in the mood."  
"Sorry, what did she say?"  
"I don't think it's any of you're business PC Taviner, do you?"  
"Sorry, only asking," said Des quietly.  
"Well don't. Like I said I'm not in the mood."

There was then an awkward silence which carried on for ages. Des felt really bad, he didn't mean to upset her and he hated seeing her like this. He normally looked forward to working with his sergeant but seeing her like this just made him want to cry. Sheelagh also felt bad. She didn't mean to be snappy with Des and she hated the silence, Des and her were normally laughing there heads off all day.

"I'm sorry, I...' they both said in unison.  
"You've no need to be sorry, it was me," said Des  
"No, I shouldn't have been so snappy," said Sheelagh.  
"Truce," said Des.  
"Truce."  
They both smiled and for the rest of the day they were back to normal, chatting and laughing, both of them bright and bubbly.

At the end of the shift, as the were just pulling into the yard, Des suddenly turned dead serious and said,  
"Look, Sheelagh if there's anything you want to talk about I'm here for you ok?"  
Sheelagh went quiet for a minute but then turned to Des, looked deep into his eyes and said,  
"I know what you're meaning Des, I'm fine but if I'm ever in trouble or I ever need to speak to someone, you'll be the first person I come to. I trust you Des and I know anything I say to you will stay with you. Thanks."  
Sheelagh put her hand onto his right cheek and kissed his other. She then got out the car leaving des in happy thoughts and wondering whether she felt the same way about him as he did about her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this next chapters only short, I wanted to leave you at a cliff hanger! I will try and write some more soon though, but in the mean time hope you like it!

* * *

At the end of her shift, Sheelagh walked out of the station starting to feel a bit scared. She knew she was going to get a beating as soon as she got home so she decided to go for a walk, she knew she'd get it anyway and would rather put it off. Sheelagh would just tell Patrick she had to work overtime.

She started walking, not knowing where she was going to, but she ended up walking down the side of the river, and more bizarrely she ended up thinking about Des Taviner. She thought he had been really sweet today, even though Gina had said exactly the same there was something about the way he said it that made it sound so ... genuine! She just wasn't sure she'd acted in the right way. Why did she kiss him? He was just a friend right, or was he? Maybe she did like him as something more.

Suddenly, she thought a warm hand on her shoulder.  
"Des?" she said as she turned around.  
It was Patrick.  
"Who the hells Des?" he said.  
"Um no-one."  
"Are you having an affair?"  
Sheelagh didn't answer. He started to pull her towards the car, but he didn't need to as she didn't resist. She knew that if she did it would be worse for her at home. He opened the door and pushed her in, hitting her head on the car as he did.

"Ow," she said.  
Patrick ignored her and got into the car. Once in there she was still rubbing her head.  
"It was your own fault," said Patrick darkly.  
She didn't say a word for the rest of the journey. She just sat there with tears streaming from her eyes, waiting and wondering, petrified, like a soldier waiting for the big attack.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! Sorry it's been a long time. Christams and exams have just got in the way lol! Anyway here's the next chapter so hope you like it! It's quite a bit this time and I'll try and get a bit more up soon. Enjoy! Luv Hxxx

* * *

They pulled up on there drive and Sheelagh ran quickly in the house, shutting the door to bide herself some time.  
"CONNER, DECLAN, SIOBHAN," she shouted upstairs.  
No answer, there was no-one home.  
"Oh st," she thought as the door clicked open and Patrick walked in. He walked slowly up to her and she backed away into the living room until he had her pinned up against the wall.  
"You never answered me," said Patrick quietly, "Are you having an affair?"  
Sheelagh didn't answer, she just stared at him trying to stay strong.  
Patrick hit her, but she didn't even flinch.  
"I SAID ARE YOU HAVING AN AFFAIR?"  
"NO," shouted Sheelagh back at him, and added quietly as he turned away, "But I wish I was sometimes."  
"WHAT?" shouted Patrick, as he swung round and slapped her. The problem was Sheelagh wasn't scared of him, so she slapped him straight back.  
"Can you blame me? I mean who wants to stay with a men who beats her to death every night and day," said Sheelagh.

Just then the wierdest thing happened, it was like they'd swapped places. Sheelagh was dead strong and powerful, and Patrick broke down to the ground in tears. Sheelagh didn't know what to do. She never thought this would happen. Maybe Patrick just needed some love, he was in a stressful job and everything. So she knelt down next to Patrick and put her arm round him.  
"I'm sorry Patrick. I... I... I'm sorry."  
But Patrick turned with that evil look in his eye. It was all an act. He pushed Sheelagh and she hit her head on the wall behind her.  
"HA! See you not strong are you? You're a women Sheelagh, you'll never be strong."  
He hit her round the face and Sheelagh fell further to the floor.  
"Now don't you EVER do anything like that again, do you hear?"  
Patrick got up and started kicking sheelagh in the head and in the stomach.  
"Because if you do, it will be worse. Much worse."

Patrick stopped, stood back and just looked at her layed with her head in her hands, crying, weak, helpless.  
"Well," said Patrick holding out his hand to Sheelagh, "I think that will do for now don't you? I think it's put you back in your place." Sheelagh accepted his hand and he pulled her up and sat her on the coach. "What's for tea?"  
"Um... I... er, I dunno. I don't think there's anything in," said Sheelagh trying to compose herself. " I'll go to the shop"

Sheelagh got up and went outside, she walked down to the end of the road and got out her mobile.  
"Des, its me Sheelagh. Where are you? I need to talk."

Sheelagh was stood at the door to Des's flat unsure if this was the best thing to be doing, but she needed to go somewhere, she needed to talk to someone and Des was one of the only people who she could trust.  
She knocked and a few seconds later Des appeared at the door looking worried.  
"Are you ok?" he said.  
That was it the trigger, Sheelagh just burst into tears and Des covered her in a massive hug.

Ten minutes later, she was sat on Des's sofa with a cup of tea just finishing explaining what happened...  
"And so, I don't know what to do Des. I don't want Patrick to keep beating me, but then if I leave him I'll be disowned by the Cathlic Church and probably most of my family."  
"But I'm sure if you explained to them what happened they'd come round."  
"No, they'd tell me that I'm lying, which is another sin and then they'd disown me even more than they already had done. What would you do Des?"  
"Well, you ought to put yourself first for once in your life. Patrick can't keep doing this. You need to get out before he puts you in hospital. Your always thinking about other people and what the consequences would be for them, and, and thats why everyone loves you Sheelagh. But it puts you in dangerous situations yourself. Put yourself first for once and don't worry. I'm sure people will understand."

Sheelagh looked up at Des and hugged him,  
'"Thanks Des," she said. "Maybe you're right. I can't put up with him. Thanks."  
Sheelagh kissed him on the cheek and Des turned red.

"So," Des said after an awkward silence, "Are you going to report him?"  
"No, I could never do that he doesn't deserve it. I'm not even sure I'm going to leave him yet. I'm going to have to go home tonight and he'll probably beat me a bit more but I'll decide for sure later."  
"Well whatever you decide to do, I just want you to know I'm always here for you."  
"Thanks Des. I knew I could count on you."  
Sheelagh hugged him and then left.

Sheelagh was on her way back home now. She was too tired and too emotionally drained to cook and she knew that if she did it would all be wrong in Patricks eyes. She'd been to the Chinese and got Patricks favourite, now he couldn't complain, and she had an excuse for how long she'd been.

While she was walking, she started to think about whether she should leave Patrick or not. She couldn't live with Patrick any longer, it was killing her. She had to leave him but how could she? No, she had to put herself first for once like Des said.

"You could never do that," said a voice inside her head.  
"You're not able to hurt someone like that," said the voice again.  
"You're not strong enough to do that Sheelagh, you're a woman!" said the voice that sounded just like Patricks.

"No!" shouted Sheelagh who quickly put her head down as someone in front looked around at her.  
"No," she thought. "I will not let Patrick do this to me. I have a right to freedom and I can't let Patrick controll me all the time. I have friends who care for me and they will help me through this. I have Des."

This lead her into deep thought about Des. She really liked him. I mean really, really liked him. Actually maybe it was more. He was so sweet and so different to what she first thought him to be. It just shows how wrong a first impression can be. He was made out to be a one night stander, a womeniser, and not to be trusted. But he'd just proved today that he could be trusted.

Slowly, but surely Des was filling her thoughts and dreams. Night and day she found herself thinking of him, like a silly little school girl with her first crush. And she wasn't sure what it meant. Was it... was it love?

Des was laid on his sofa at home, his eyes closed and his mind racing in thought about Sheelagh. She was so brave to be putting up with Patrick, and Des just wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine and hit him back. But he could never do that, he knew that if he did, then Sheelagh would never be able to love him. What he couldn't believe though, was how Sheelagh said she could never hurt Patrick when he's hurting her every day. Sheelagh needed to get away, and when she decided the time was right, he would be there for her and would stand by her. And even if Sheelagh said she could never love him, then he would still stand by her as a friend, even though that was no way what he wanted.

All he wanted to do was to hold her hand while strolling down a beach, to feed her strawberries in a posh hotel, to kiss her lips and never break away, to hold her tightly in the pouring rain underneath a starry night sky and never let her go. But most off all, he just wanted to tell her that he loves her and for her to say it back.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at work Sheelagh was paired with Reg Hollis. Don't get me wrong she didn't mind working with Reg, it's just when you wanted a bit of privacy you never got it with himand he was always asking nosy questions. All Sheelagh wanted was a bit of time alone to sit and think about what she should do, but she never got it as Reg followed her around all day like a puppy on a lead.

Her shift was finishing at 5 and by 2.30 she'd decided she was going to leave Patrick. She couldn't put up with him any more. Last night when she got back, he'd hit her because of how long she'd took, because she'd not got 'special fried rice' and because she'd not put the vinegar on the table. He was hitting her for the most stupid of things now and it was just going too far.

Every time they went back to the station she searched for Des, but couldn't find him anywhere. It was probably a good thing anyway, now she'd have time to work out what she was going to say. She'd just about give up at 4.45 when Reg said the most useful thing to her all day,  
"Hey Serge," he shouted catching up with her after she'd just managed to get away.  
"Yes Reg?"  
"Serge, are you going to the Kareoke night tonight?"  
"I dunno Reg. Who else is going?"  
"Erm loads Smithy, June, Honey, Des...'  
"Des?"  
"Yer told me earlier he was."  
"Alright then. Count me in."  
"Ok, but you've got to sing!"  
"Really? Oh go on then. You've twisted my arm!"

This was perfect. Sheelagh knew she wasn't going to be able to tell Des what she was going to do and tell him how she felt about him in words, but she knew she couls do it in song. She had a good voice so it wasn't going to sound naff but all she needed now was the right song. She needed one that said how much she wanted to be free but that also said how much she loved Des.   
"That's it!" she thought to herself as the perfect song came into her head,  
"That's it"

As soon as 5o'clock came, Sheelagh ran to the changing rooms, got changed as fast as she could, and ran home. She got in fast and changed quickly so that she had enough time to get song words off of the internet. She was out again by twenty to 6 and in the pub for quarter to. There wasn't many others there, only Honey and Des, who seemed to be avoiding her for some reason. It didn't start till 6.30 so she wasn't surprised so she got a drink and started going through her song words. Even though it was kareoke she'd got the words herself because she was sure they wouldn't have the song she needed. 

Sheelagh had rushed so that Patrick didn't catch her. If she'd told him where she was going she was sure he'd never let her come and she needed to be her, she needed to tell Des how she felt. Patrick was due in at six so she left a message on the answer machine at home saying that she had to work overtime on a very important opperation and wouldn't be in till late.

Sheelagh had been through the song about 10 times by now and new it all off by heart. It was 6.15 now and people were starting to come in. Reg came in with the DJ and Gina, June, Laura and Roger came in a few minutes later and joined Sheelagh. She started enjoying herself instead of worrying and the pub was begginning to fill up, it was surprising to see how many people like a good kareoke.

The board came round for names and sheelagh wrote her name and song down ready to go up 6th. The nerves started getting to her but a few drinks soon put them right. That was untill she saw Des flirting with some easty blond slut. She felt the tears sting the back of her eyes but she was determined not to cry.  
"Why is he doing this,"she thought, "I thought he like me. Maybe I was wrong. I can't sing now, not after this. But I can't back out, NO I'm going to sing, I'll let him know how I feel even if he doesn't feel the same."

Sheelagh came out of the toilets and found it was nearly her turn to sing.She was getting really nervous now but she was going to do it no matter what, seeing Des flirting with another woman had got her more determined.

Reg and Maralyn ended their tears for fears duet and the DJ announced the next singer;  
"Right, next we have Sheelagh Murphy singing a Natasha Beddingfield song called 'Wild Horses'."

Sheelagh got up and walked up to the stage. Her shaking hand nervously picked up the microphone. The intro started and the words started to come up onto the screen. She started to sing and her eyes scoured the room for Des.

_I feel these four walls closing in  
My face up against the glass  
I'm looking out... hmm  
Is this my life I'm wondering  
It happened so fast  
How do I turn this thing around  
Is this the bed I chose to make  
It's greener pastures I'm thinking about... hmm  
Wide open spaces far away_

She found where Des was and he was looking straight back at her. Their eyes were locked together and Des could tell she was singing the song to him.

_All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear, but not feel scared._

Wild horses I want to be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing too  
I want to run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses  
Ohhh yeah

Des now knew that Sheelagh wanted to be free from Patrick from the words in the song. He knew Sheelagh had sung this for a reason.

_I see the girl I want to be  
Riding bare back, care free along the sure  
If only that someone was me  
Jumping head first, headlong without a thought  
To act and damn the consequence  
I wish it could be that easy  
But fear surrounds me like a fence  
I want to break free yeah ohh_

All I want is the wind in my hair  
To face the fear but not feel scared  
Woah woah woah

Wild horses I want to be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll run free too  
Wish I could reclessly love, like I'm longing to  
I want to run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses  
Ohh yeah

Iwant to run too.  
Hohhh woah oh woah oh

Recklessly abondoning myself before you  
I want to open up my heart tell you how I feel

Des started to think that maybe this was a bit more than wanting to be free. Maybe Sheelagh liked him like he liked her. What was he doing? He was flirting right in front of her because he thought she didn't like him, but if she did then he's pushed her away.  
Tears were now rolling down Sheelaghs face. The song meant so much to her. She just needed someone to help her break free, and she needed that some one to be Des.

_Wild horses I want to be like you  
Throwing caution to the wind  
I'll runfree too  
Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing too  
I want to run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses  
Hooaah woah ohh woah  
Yeeaaaah_

I want to run with the wild horses.

Sheealgh walked off the stage and everyone cheered and clapped. It was a really emotional song and Sheelagh still had tears in her eyes. After a few weldones from June and Reg, Des came up to Sheelagh;  
"Hey weldone that was great!"  
"Ah thanks," replied Sheelagh.  
"Do you think we could outside for a minute?"  
"Yeah sure"


	6. Chapter 6

'Look...,' they both said at the same time once they got outside.  
'You go first,' said Sheelagh  
'No you go,' replied Des  
Sheelagh was dissapointed as she wanted to hear waht Des had to say first but went ahead anyway.  
'Look, the song, I was singing it to you, you know, and, well, I erm... I meant every word of it.'  
Des looked surprised but relieved at the same time.  
'I was hoping you'd say that.' he smiled and seeing his wide grin so did Sheelagh.  
'Erm, did you mean every word of it?'  
'Yes,' replied Sheelagh quite bewildered, 'I want to get away from Patrick and I was hoping you'd help me.'  
'Oh yes, yes of course,' said Des. He was a bit dissapointed.  
'What's up?' said Sheelagh  
'Well... did you mean the part about 'wish i couldreclessly love like I'm longing to do'?'  
'Well, yer' said Sheelagh quietly going shy.  
'Really?'  
'Yer well, Des you see I think... I think I love you'  
'Say that again I didn't hear!' said Des joking  
'Oh Des you know what I said.'  
'No I don't shee your going to have to say it again!'  
'I love you Desmond Taviner, I love you,' shouted Sheelagh.  
Des smiled and said, 'I better get back in it's my turn to sing'  
As Des left, Sheelagh didn't know what to do. She'd just admitted to the man she loved how she felt about him and he walked away without even a word about it. Didn't he love her? Or did he? I mean, he did give a little smile. Sheelagh was confused and wanted to go home, but her heart was telling her to go in there and find out what Des really felt, so she followed it.

Sheelagh walked inside and was about to go up to Des and ask him whether he loved her or no when his name was called out to sing.  
'Right next up is Des Taviner singing 'let me entertain you' by robbie williams' said the dj into the mike.  
Des got up while everyone cheered but once he got the mike he said,  
'Sorry guys there's been a change of plan... i'm singing a different song now, something, something that really means something to me.'  
The music started and des looked around searching for where Sheelagh was stood as he wanted her to know that this song was for her.

**_I wanna call the stars  
Down from the sky  
I wanna live a day  
That never dies  
I wanna change the world  
Only for you  
All the impossible  
I wanna do_**

Des found Sheelagh and gave her a little wink, she was stood right at the back so he hoped she'd seen.

**_I wanna hold you close  
Under the rain  
I wanna kiss your smile  
And feel the pain  
I know what's beautiful  
Looking at you  
In a world of lies  
You are the truth_**

And baby  
Everytime you touch me  
I become a hero   
I'll make you safe  
No matter where you are  
And bring you   
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me 

Sheelagh started to cry happy tears. She couldn't believe he was so romantic, no way was he a womanizer like everybody said he was and now she knew he felt the same, she felt like she was floating in heaven.

**_I wanna make you see  
Just what I was  
Show you the loneliness  
And what it does  
You walked into my life  
To stop my tears  
Everything's easy now  
I have you here_**

And baby  
Everytime you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe  
No matter where you are  
And bring you  
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark  
When you tell me that you love me

Des could see the tears pouring down Sheelaghs cheeks and wondered if she had had second thoughts, but then he saw the almighty smile on here face and knew she was happy. He loved seeing her like this and just wanted to take that beautiful smile and keep it by him forever. Seeing his true love happy made him happy too.

**_In a world without you  
I would always hunger   
All I need is your love to make me stronger_**

And baby   
Everytime you touch me  
I become a hero  
I'll make you safe   
No matter where you are  
And bring you  
Everything you ask for  
Nothing is above me  
I'm shining like a candle in the dark   
When you tell me that you love me

You love me  
When you tell me that you love me

As the song finished Sheelagh ran up to Des and he picked her up, held her and kissed her softly on the lips. Everyone started to cheer especially Gina as she had been seeing this coming for abit now. That was why she had paired them together so often. Sheelagh went red and embarassed but she didn't care, she was in the arms of the man she loved. There was just one minor hiccup though that she needed to sort out...  
PATRICK


End file.
